Time Blade
The Time Blade was an ancient and powerful weapon that appears in the "War of Vengeance" saga of the Roach Chronicles. It is a claw-like weapon that has the ability to manipulate time itself. It was the main objective of SEAL Team Five to recover the Time Blade by utilizing the Cavern of Remembrance to travel to various points in time to recover the components needed to reassemble the Time Blade. As revealed in "Repeated History", the Time Blade is capable of imbuing zombies with the blade's temporal energy, creating special Time Zombies. In "The Greatest Threat of All", it was revealed that the metal used to create the Time Blade is referred to as Chronosteel. Furthermore, it is revealed that the metal is actually the melted down Time Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. Because of this, the Time Blade was ultimately destroyed by Ataraxia in order to recover the stone for the Infinity Gauntlet. History At an unknown point in time, the Time Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, was discovered in the realm of Uriqar. The forges of the realm allowed the realm's inhabitants to melt down the Time Stone into a metal known as Chronosteel. The Time Stone's abilities were divided into four attributes within the Chronosteel; Forward, Slow-Mo, Pause and Reversal. The Chronosteel was then forged into a weapon known as the Time Blade, which would allow its user to access the four attributes of time in unison. However, the Uriqarians realized the power the Time Blade held, and deemed it too dangerous for any mortal to wield. To ensure the power of time never fell into the wrong hands, the Uriqarians used the Time Blade to create a temporal vortex throughout the ages. The Uriqarians then drained the four attributes from the weapon, sending them through the vortex to become lost in time before sending the main blade through it as well. Rebirth of Gruntijackal While the Time Blade doesn't directly appear in the saga, Xarcoh, under the guise of "The Unknown", tells the other members of Novus that he sensed the weapon's mysterious powers while they arrived at the Torngat Mountains complex in search of the Omega Key, although he was unable to identify it as the Time Blade and assumed it was the key. War of Vengeance Following the complete annihilation of humanity on Earth, Alex "Rook" Miller, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ were all casted into the Fractured Realm by Omnitron and Gigabyte as a mean of suffering for all of eternity. Within the Fractured Realm, the team would discover the powerless Time Blade within a secret chamber within the Cavern of Remembrance. Knowing they could use the Time Blade to undo the evils caused by Omnitron and Gigabyte, the team made it their priority to find the four missing Time properties by utilizing the Cavern of Remembrance to travel through certain points in time. The team would travel to various points in time, first traveling to the secret testing labs beneath Station 11 to recover the Forward attribute. With the Forward attribute, the team would be able to create a temporal vortex that would transport the four forward into time, where they would later secure the other three attributes from San Francisco, the Torngat Mountains, and the sky garden of the Temple of Terminus. With the complete Time Blade, the team returned to the Cavern of Remembrance, where they were able to complete a gateway back to the present with the use of the cavern's mysterious energies and the Time Blade. The Time Blade would be used during the final battle against both Omnitron and Gigabyte. After a long and brutal struggle atop the White House, Rook is able to thrust the Time Blade into Omnitron's chest, where he proceeds to mock Omnitron for not killing them earlier. Rook soon uses the Forward attribute to send a surge of temporal energy through Omnitron. After Rook removes the Time Blade from Omnitron's chest, Omnitron soon rusts up, uttering that all he wanted was to protect the universe before collapsing into a pile of scrap metal, killing him. A furious and enraged Gigabyte soon attempts to strike Rook down, but Rook uses the Time Blade to send a beam of Reversal temporal energy at Gigabyte. As Gigabyte collapses to the ground, his evil program is erased, thus restoring Roach and his original personality within Gigabyte's body. Rook soon charges the Time Blade to send a surge of Reversal temporal energy into the skies above, ultimately undoing the damage caused by Omnitron and his Robot Army and resurrecting the entire human race killed by the Scorpion agent. Roach soon awakens and congratulates the team for their triumph in saving humanity and stopping Omnitron, saying they did what he ultimately failed to do. The Greatest Threat of All To ensure the Time Blade never fell into the wrong hands, SEAL Team Five had it locked away in the vaults beneath Fort Knox in Kentucky. However, Ataraxia, an ancient evil from another timeline, broke into Fort Knox and was successful in recovering the Time Blade, utilizing its powers to escape unscathed. Once cleared, Ataraxia used the Time Blade to tear open a gateway to various timelines throughout history, where he called forth the departed souls of various villains. Using the Reversal attribute, Ataraxia resurrected all of the villains completely. Ataraxia then explained his motives in acquiring the six Infinity Stones for his mighty Infinity Gauntlet. To back up his explanation, Ataraxia soon destroyed the Time Blade and proceeds to take a piece of the blade's Chronosteel, revealing that it is actually the melted down Time Stone. Ataraxia would then place it in the Infinity Gauntlet, where it would transform back into its original form, making it the first stone acquired. Follwoing the Time Blade's destruction, various wormholes through time and space started to form for a short period of time. This ultimately caused Alain Bourden, Jack McMack, and Ben Crawford to be brought to 2019 from their universe in 2255, ultimately allowing them to unite with "Athena". Roach would also use one of the wormholes to travel to the Arc 2 universe, where he would meet Jacob Roberts, Patrick West, Daniela Knight, Samuel Higgins, and Samantha Maxis. Locations Each of the four properties of Time within the Time Blade were scattered into different points within time itself. Because of this, they could only be recovered in a certain order. * Forward - Station 11 Testing Labs, Pacific Ocean (Reformed History) * Slow-Mo - San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design, San Francisco, California (Day of the Departed) * Pause - Frozen Caverns, Torngat Mountains, Canada (Rebirth of Gruntijackal) * Reversal - Sky Garden, Temple of Terminus, Earth Sky (The Hands of Destiny) Gallery PowerlessTimeBladeCGI.png|The powerless blade. Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal Category:War of Vengeance Category:The Greatest Threat of All